Vodkasme
by FrenchyTime
Summary: Quand le fantasme prend vie..


Heeehooo y'a quelqu'un? Ouiiii je sais, j'abuse je reviens après des semaines (des mois?) sans publier toute guillerette en espérant que vous me lirez! Mais pour ma défense Mesdames et Messieurs j'ai de bonnes raisons à mon absence (l'amour/mutation/nouvelle région..) et j'avoue un manque de motivation évident. je reviens donc avec un petit OS pour faire patienter celles et ceux qui attendent encore *espoir* la suite de L'ascenseur. Merci à vous de me lire. Merci à toi également MaCam pour ton soutient sans faille et tes précieux conseils.

* * *

><p>Regina vint s'assoir confortablement à son bureau et se servit un verre de vodka. Ce moment de répit elle l'attendait depuis plusieurs heures. Sa journée avait été longue, beaucoup trop longue. Après plusieurs gorgées, elle commençait à se détendre et appréciait le silence qui régnait. Elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant, respirant lentement afin de se motiver pour se mettre à jour dans la correction de ses copies.<p>

"Comme c'est appréciable de se retrouver seule loin de tout le brouhaha incessant des étudiants" pensa-elle

Au bout de plusieurs minutes du traitement vodka et détente, elle fut désagréablement sortit de sa sérénité par le bruit fracassant de sa porte. Une jeune femme fit irruption et visiblement, elle n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse.

- Je vous en pris faites comme chez vous Miss..?

- Swan. Il faut que vous revoyiez ma note, aboya la jeune femme.

- Et vous pouvez me dire pourquoi je ferais ça? Répondit-elle d'un air hautain.

- S'il vous plait Miss Mills, vous savez bien qu'avec cette note je vais foirer mon semestre.

- Vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez Miss Swan, et je vous pris de quitter mon bureau immédiatement. Si vous avez quelques remarques à me faire vous pouvez toujours prendre RDV.

- Je ne sortirai pas d'ici avant que vous revoyez votre jugement.

Regina retira ses lunettes dans un sourire mi amusé mi agacé par l'audace dont faisait preuve la blonde. Cette dernière avait l'air déterminé ce qui amusait encore plus Regina. Un peu de distraction. Elle n'avait rien contre l'idée de faire joujou avec une de ses étudiantes qui se croyait maître de la situation.

- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre... Miss Swan?

- Je peux être très persuasive quand je veux quelque chose.

- Voyez-vous ça? Raillât-elle tout en se servant un nouveau verre.

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas prise au sérieux, Emma sortit son portable et prit quelques clichés de son professeur.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?

Emma la regarda fièrement et prit soin de ranger son iphone dans son jean.

- Juste au cas où j'aurais besoin de faire pression sur vous.

- Vous savez que ça peut être considéré comme du harcèlement? Je peux vous faire renvoyer pour ça.

Emma éclata de rire en voyant la jolie brune essayer de prendre le dessus. Mais la blonde était têtue, quand elle avait décidé quelque chose, elle mettait un poing d'honneur à l'obtenir. Son objectif: faire plier cette femme décrite comme une des pires peau de vache du campus.

- Essayez donc. Je suis sûre que tout le rectorat sera ravie de voir que son meilleur élément aime se descendre quelques shots dans son bureau.

- Vous me faites chanter? Vous pensez vraiment faire le poids face à moi? Ne soyez pas si naïve je vous en pris.

Regina se leva et s'approcha de la blonde d'un air suffisant, elle l'a contourna et ouvrit la porte lui signifiant que cette conversation était terminée, mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination d'Emma.

- Oh mais je ne dis pas que je fais le poids mais imaginez... Des photos de vous… un verre à la main… les pupilles dilatées par les effets de l'alcool… disséminées partout sur le campus… les chuchotements des étudiants sur votre passage… leurs regards et leurs moqueries... Vous savez comme les rumeurs vont bon train ici, pensez à votre réputation, c'est tout ce que j'en dis! Dit-elle fièrement en tendant sa copie.

Regina serra les dents, referma la porte violemment et arracha la feuille de son maître chanteur. Elle se dirigea vers le sofa et la fusilla du regard.

- Rendez-vous utile en m'apportant mon verre et ôtez-moi ce sourire Miss Swan.

La blonde s'exécuta et prit place auprès d'elle tout en se servant un verre qu'elle but d'une traite. Elle avait beau avoir eu le dessus, cette confrontation l'avait légèrement secouée.

- Me prendre en otage ne vous suffit pas, vous comptez aussi vous en prendre à mon bar?

Emma, pour seule réponse en bu un second sans la lâcher du regard.

- Très mature comme comportement dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se concentrer sur la dure mission qu'était de revenir sur sa notation.

L'alcool commençant à faire son effet, Emma ne put s'empêcher de la détailler, la voir se concentrer la rendait encore plus sexy qu'à son habitude. Cette femme était toujours tirée à quatre épingles et affolait tous les amphithéâtres de ce campus.

- Vous savez ce qu'on dit de vous Miss Mills?

- Humm ai-je vraiment envie de le savoir..?

- On dit... On dit que vous êtes plus chaude que la braise et que l'enfer passe pour le pôle Nord à côté de vous.

Regina releva alors la tête et arqua un sourcil.

- Vraiment? Et vous qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Dit-elle d'une voix plus que sensuelle.

- Moi ? Je… euhh… Balbutia-t-elle prise au dépourvue par la répartit de son professeur.

Regina se tourna légèrement pour se mettre face à elle, la dévisageant avec une certaine envie afin de lui montrer que ces qu'en dira-t-on étaient bel et bien fondés.

- Très éloquent Miss Swan. Mais encore?

- ...

Regina rit doucement, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de réactions. C'était facile de faire le coq devant elle mais quand elle décidait de rentrer dans leur jeu il n'y avait plus personne. C'était désespérant.

"A quand un adversaire à ma taille" Pensa-t-elle.

- Vous avez perdu votre langue Miss Swan?

Emma prit le temps de finir la dernière gorgée avant de poser son verre sur la table basse. Elle se tourna alors vers elle et avant même qu'elle ne sorte une nouvelle phrase assassine, Emma pressa sa bouche sur la sienne. Visiblement elle l'avait sous estimé, et répondit à ce doux baiser en le rendant plus gourmand. Elle passa alors sa langue ses lèvres dont le goût était un savoureux mélange entre la vodka et la framboise.

"Judicieux choix de gloss" se dit elle

Emma accueillit sa langue avec envie, elle entoura sa bouche autour et commença un va et viens ce qui fit gémir Regina.

Emma se recula et plongea son regard dans le siens.

- Ma réponse vous convient-elle mieux Miss Mills?

- Si seulement vous faisiez preuve d'autant d'excellence dans vos devoirs vous pourriez finir majeur de votre promo Miss Swan.

- Comment pouvez-vous parler d'excellence alors que vous n'avez rien vu...encore?

- Oh mais je n'attend qu'une chose Miss Swan... Voir si vous allez être à la hauteur de mes fantasmes.

Regina combla le peu d'espace qui la séparait de la délicieuse bouche de la blonde, et de ses dents attrapa sa lèvre inférieur tout en retirant son blazer. Une fois cette dernière débarrassée de cette première couche de vêtement, Emma la bascula sur le sofa et vint se caler contre elle en prenant possession de son cou. Sentant Regina réceptive à cet assaut elle entreprit de déboutonner son chemisier mais il faut dire que l'alcool aidant, les choses se compliquaient quelque peu.. La patience ne faisant pas partie de ses qualités, elle fit exploser les boutons de ce bout de tissu qui faisait entrave à ses désirs. Elle s'attendait à ce que la brune ne réagisse pas très bien face à ce désastre vestimentaire mais ce fut tout autre. Elle planta ses ongles dans sa nuque en signe d'approbation, ce qui l'encouragea. Elle l'embrassa de son cou à sa poitrine encore bien trop couverte à son goût, tandis que Regina tenta péniblement de débarrasser son amante de son débardeur. L'envie était bien plus forte, bien plus pressante pour prendre le temps de se découvrir tendrement, et ce n'était pas leur but premier, il fallait bien se l'avouer.

Elles se retrouvèrent bien vite nues à caresser le corps de l'autre, leurs gestes étaient précis, chaque pressions, chaque baiser avait pour seul objectif de décupler leurs ardeurs.

- Comment je m'en sors Miss Mills? Susurrât-elle en lui mordillant le lobe tandis qu'une de ses mains se fraya un chemin entre ses cuisses.

- Vous êtes en bonne voie Miss Swaaahhan..

Emma avait lentement glissé deux de ses doigts dans l'antre humide de la belle brune et commençait à lui procurer un large plaisir que cette dernière ne dissimulât pas. Bien au contraire, ses longs soupirs, sa respiration saccadée, ses pupilles dilatées en disaient long sur ses émotions. Emma sentant les muscles de sa sculpturale professeur se contracter autour de ses doigts, elle devinait sans mal que le moment fatidique, le moment ou elle allait lui faire perdre ses moyens, ou l'espace d'un instant elle serait totalement déconnectée de tout ce qui les entoure était sur le point d'arriver. Excitée par les soubresauts de sa partenaire, la seule envie de l'étudiante était de la faire jouir, de la faire jouir aussi intensément qu'elle le pouvait, elle voulait la sentir exploser...dans sa bouche. Continuant les va-et-vient, elle descendit rapidement entre ses cuisses et aspira son clitoris. Elle lui asséna quelques coups de langue qui eurent raison de la brune, la faisant lâcher prise dans un interminable râle. Emma pris le temps d'apposer des baisers sur son corps avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Oh mon dieu ´Gina c'était... Tu étais...Woow...

Regina, reprenant ses esprits, rigola sous ces paroles et se lova contre sa partenaire lui caressant tendrement la clavicule du bout des doigts, s'amusant de sentir la peau frémir à son contact.

- C'était génial comme à l'accoutumé, Emma chérie. La prochaine fois, je veux que ça soit toi la prof. Dit-elle en parsemant de soft baisers ici et là.

Emma la regarda avec un large sourire, les joues encore rosies par l'extase et la serra contre elle.

- Oh Gina tu n'aurais aucune raison valable pour finir dans le bureau de ton prof. Tu es l'exemple même de l'étudiante parfaite.

- N'en sois pas si sûre Emma chérie, je pourrais te surprendre. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.

FIN

* * *

><p>Toute review sera hautement appréciée :)<p> 


End file.
